Creepypasta Falls!
by Mabel x Mermando fan
Summary: Get ready for a countdown until Halloween! Today, I will be presenting the stories of my version of Gravity falls characters turning into creepypastas! From insane! Mermando to Rapist! Stan these characters will put 'Read at your own risk' to it's meaning! Rated T but M later on for intense blood/gore, character death, rape, and INSANITY...
1. Insane! Mermando's story pt 1

**HEY GUYS, YOU READY FOR HALLOWEEN?  
>Cause I am :]<br>Anyway, this is a series of stories of my version of Gravity falls characters turning into creepypastas :]  
>The first one is going to be my favorite one... hehe... Insane! Mermando! He has a interesting story, I'll tell ya what! XD Oh, this is also an AU if Mermando came back to Gravity falls after 'The Sock Opera' and if Gabe still liked Mabel's puppet show. So, basically a 'Sock Opera' AU XD<strong>

Mermando kept on swimming until he reached the docks of the lake, he made it.

Mermando returned for a special reason, a reason involving his beloved human, Mabel.  
>Whenever Mermando's parents found out about the bottles he was sending to her, they were furious, in their law, it was strictly forbidden for a merman and a human (or vice-versa) to fall in love.<br>But since Mermando was their oldest son, they gave him a choice on whether to stay with his family and forget about Mabel or be exiled from his undersea kingdom and try to find her.

Of course, Mermando didn't know who to believe, ever since birth, he has been told that humans were selfish, evil people who would capture them and let them be sold off for their own reasons but Mabel was different, she actually _helped_ him.

So, he chose to swim away, when he had arrived, he popped his head out of the water and smiled excitedly as he knew this was the right place.

He then felt this weird chill rub up against him, as if he was being watched, he looked behind him, and almost screamed from what he had saw; A yellow triangle demon with one large eye with black arms, legs, bowtie, and top hat.

"'Yello! I don't believe we've met before...Or have we?... Just kidding! I know who you are, Spanish guitar!... Woah, that rhymed!" The dream demon laughed as Mermando just stared at him awkwardly.

"Uh... Who are you?" Mermando asked, a little nervous by this demon since he was giving Mermando weird vibes...

"Name's Bill Cipher, kid!" Bill replied, happily. "So, you came back to look for Shooting Star, hmm?" Bill questioned, nudging Mermando's shoulders  
>"If you are referring to Mabel, then yes." Mermando answered.<p>

"But how are you gonna be with her if you have no legs? She can't date a boy who can't even get out of the water for 8 seconds!" Bill retorted, while Mermando sighed.  
>"Si, you're right. But how can me, a merman, possibly become human?"<p>

Bill thought for a moment, then a light bulb appeared over his pointy head, literally.  
>"Oh! How about you and me make a little <em>deal<em>; I turn you human while you get to be my son for all eternity!" Bill said, excitedly while floating above the water.

"S-Son?" Mermando said nervously. "How is that even possible...?" Mermando muttered rather loudly, stating that he was utterly confused.

"Well, Mermando, let me explain; You see, all your parents ever did was want you to become your perfect son, the one who would fall in love with a rich mermaid, but no, you fell for a human girl and they were furious and they even threatened you that if you could not forget her, you would be exiled! Whereas, I wouldn't judge you. You just have to follow my rules, respect me, and do as I say and you'll be fine." The floating Dorito explained.

"So, you're basically adopting me?" Mermando questions.

"Yep!... Well, if you agree on the deal..."

Mermando then thought for a moment. He loved Mabel so much and wanted to be with her so bad, but, he got this weird feeling from his gut about this demon. Like, if he agreed, he would've basically made a deal with the devil.  
>But he had no family now, no place to go, so what did he have to lose?<p>

"I... I accept your deal, Bill..." Mermando stated as he proceeded to shake Bill's hand in a deal.  
>"Very well, 'son'" Bill replied.<p>

Then the two shook hands as a blue flame surrounding them, making a deal that would last for all eternity...

When they were done, Bill sprouted out another blue flame from his hands. "So, let's turn you human!" Bill said as he threw the flame at Mermando.

This was when Mermando's tail started splitting in two, it hurt, a lot but Mermando fought back the tears knowing that it was gonna be all worth it...

Or was it?

**Part 2's coming tomorrow! ;)**


	2. Insane! Mermando's story pt 2

Mermando stared in shock and Amazement as his new legs were standing on the ground.

"Wow... I can't believe this! Gracias Mr. Cipher!" Mermando said happily.  
>"No problem, kid." Bill replied, he then noticed Mermando attepting to walk but everytime he lifted his leg he would fall down.<p>

On another try, Bill grabbed his arm and helped him the entire way until Mermando could do it on his own. "Hehe, thanks again." Mermando chuckled.  
>"Again, no problem."<p>

After Bill had disappeared, Mermando heard the sounds of giggling, one coming from Mabel's. He began to smile thinking of how happy they would be to finally see each other again.

He went for a closer look, he stopped whenever he saw Mabel sitting next to a blonde haired guy with blue eyes and a pony tail.  
>Mermando's eyes widen as he heard their conversation;<p>

"Mabel, you're so funny!" The blonde laughed as Mabel laughed along with him.  
>"No, you are, Gabe! But than again, funny is my middle name!" Mabel joked causing Gabe to laugh again.<p>

Mermando just glared in disgust and betrayal. How could Mabel just 'forget' him like that? How could this 'puppet boy' be in the middle of a love triangle?

"You know Mabel, you're a really awesome girl, too bad there's not someone special in your life..." Gabe stated as Mabel blushed.

Those words hit a trigger in Mermando's mind. "Yeah, too _bad_." He mumbled before storming off.  
>As he was walking, he felt empty, everything he had sacrificed for just to get with this girl was just for nothing? As he felt hurt and betrayed, he also felt angry and jealous of this 'Gabe' person...<p>

Then, as he was having this silent conversation with himself, Bill Cipher appeared, startling him a bit.  
>"Hey, kid. I know what happened between you and Shooting Star..." Bill said, sympathetically.<p>

"How did you-?" Mermando was then cut off by Bill's chuckling.  
>"I know lots of things, kid. Anyway, let's talk about <em>revenge<em>." Bill says, rubbling his hands together.

"Revenge? On that boy? No thanks, right now, I just want to be alone." Mermando replies, sadly. Even though he didn't want to admit it, he felt this burning hatred for the boy, but he kept it inside due to his kind heart.

"C'mon, kid!" Bill shouts. "You've betrayed your family, your kind, you've been exiled from your kingdom, heck, you even made a deal with _me _just so you could get with that girl! And what do you get back? Betrayal, that's what. It's time you ought to give puppet boy here a lesson..."

Bill's words reminded Mermando of his wrath, and it kept growing, bigger and bigger. "I adon't like him very much but I shouldn't do that..."

Bill started to get annoyed as he turned into a fiery red. "Oh for Zalgo's sake! You've been sane and kind for far too long, time to be INSANE." Bill shouted as he threw a red flame onto Mermando.

The flame hit Mermando, hard, it began to go into his brain, damaging his mental state one by one, causing his eyes to go from chocolate-brown to a swollen-black with red pupils. It had also caused Mermando's outfit to change, he was wearing a dark-grey sweater with a red broken heart along with red shorts.

When he woke up, he opened his dark eyes and his red pupils glanced over at the dream demon. "Bill?... What did you do to me?... I... I kind of like it..." Mermando said, grinning insanely.

"Well, son, welcome to the wonderful world of insanity!" Bill exclaimed while Mermando grinned even more. "Insanity..."

"And what are you going to do about this 'Gabe' person?" Bill questioned.

Just hearing his name made Mermando's skin begin to crawl. The hatred that was deep inside of him began to let out;  
>"I'm going to pay him a little visit tonight." Mermando said, evily. "I have a burning hatred for what he did to me... He'll <em>pay<em>."

If Bill had a mouth, he would smile. "Just call me father, kid! Because I am your father and I will be there for you for all eternity! Now, let's talk more about insanity, _son._"

"Yes, _father._"

**S**t's about to go down XD  
>Also, anyone who feels bothered by bloodgore and character death, then, why are you reading this? XD In the next chapter, Insane! Mermando will kill Gabe :] So be on the look out...**


	3. Insane! Mermando's story pt 3

**The last part of insane! Mermando's story**

**(I'm so sad ;~;)**

**Enjoy~  
>(WARNING: Character death, bloodgore, and INSANITY)**

After his 'date' with Mabel, Gabe was walking home on a cool, summer night in Gravity falls.  
>He knew this was a bad idea, walking into an alley at night but it was the short way home and if he was late, his parents will scold him, so he didn't have much of a choice...<p>

He then started getting these weird vibes, he then continued walking even faster than before, trying to shake it off, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get that feeling of something bad is going to happen to him away...

His blue eyes then turned to hear something or someone following him. He looked back and yelled, "Alright! Enough already! Quit stalking me and reveal yourself!"

Gabe's reply was only a slight chuckle as the boy revealed himself;  
>He was a 12 year old boy with tan skin and long dark-brown hair, wearing red shorts, no shoes, and a dark-grey sweater with a red broken heart stitched into it, Gabe flinched a bit whenever he saw his swollen-black eyes with blood-red pupils and a creepy smile that he gave.<p>

"Who... Who are you?!" Gabe shouted, scared even more by the sight of him.

"Well, let's just say, I came here for one thing..." The boy said, still smiling, "My name is Mermando and I'm afraid you took something of mine..."

"What is that?" Gabe replied. "I'll give it back, whatever it is, I swear! Just let me go home!" Gabe pleaded.

Mermando then stepped closer to Gabe as he was pleading and held his cheek with his sharp nails engraving on the skin, "it's something or should I say _someone _who you were with today that I cared deeply for, but you took her away from me..."

"Who? You mean Mabel? Yeah right! Like she'd fall for you!" Gabe retorted as Mermando let out a growl. "Well, either way, I must punish you." Mermando said before slapping Gabe with his hand, causing him to fall to the ground.

As Gabe got up, he felt the blood streaming from his cheeks from where Mermando's nails have been, he then got up to find Mermando stepping closer to him with some broken glass in his hands.

As Gabe saw him, he immediately got up and made a run for it, but he was stopped by Mermando grabbing his arm and dragging him to a pole where he was teid up with some rope.  
>"That'll keep you still, the more still you are, the easier it will be!" Mermando let out a laugh before slashing Gabe again with the broken glass.<br>Tears started to flow from Gabe's eyes as he looked at Mermando, pleading,  
>"Please... Just let me go..."<p>

Mermando stopped and thought for a moment. "If you have _so _much of a desire to live, then I shall give you one chance; If you promise me to _never _see Mabel again AND give me a straight apology for what you did, I shall at least spare your life." Mermando stated as Gabe glared at him and snapped,  
>"Like I'll give Mabel to the likes of <em>you<em>!"

Mermando then looked at Gabe with a serious tone and replied, "Well, that wasn't such a nice thing to say..."  
>He then chuckled as he aimed the sharp glass at him, "I guess I shall punish you after all!"<p>

After a few more hours of Gabe's screams of agony and pain and the slashing of broken glass hitting Gabe's skin, and Mermando's insane laughing with tears appearing from both of their eyes, but they were all for different reasons;  
>Gabe's was for pain and agony.<br>Mermando's were from pleasure and insanity.

Gabe then saw Mermando lean over to him with the broken glass aiming for his heart.  
>"Please, don't kill me! I'm sorry! I'll never do it again, I'm sorry..." Gabe begged, on the verge of crying.<br>Mermando just gave him a creepy smile and replied,  
>"It's too late for sorry."<p>

Then, he pointed the sharp edges of the glass to his heart and pierced the glass in his shirt, which was going through the skin as well. He then made a heart symbol on the area, and pointed the glass upward, ready to strike...

"Now, Gabe, here's what it's like to be _heartbroken..._" Mermando says as he watches Gabe's eyes close from awaiting his fate...

Mermando then stabbed Gabe, right in the heart, Gabe cried out in pain and agony before giving out his last breath.  
>Mermando then placed the glass down, he saw a pool of blood next to Gabe's corpse, he then ran his fingers to the blood, forming words, whenever he was finished, he saw Bill floating beside him,<br>"Good job, 'son.'"

"Thanks, 'father'" Mermando replied before walking with his father, smi,ing at the thought of Mabel seeing Gaabe's corpse with blood all over and his writing next to him, written in blood that said;

_Is this your little boyfriend, Mabel?_

**Just because insane! Mermando is ending in this here story, doesn't mean he'll come again... :]**


End file.
